


【FF14】初代光

by shadowdark69



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdark69/pseuds/shadowdark69
Summary: >FF14同人。>>初代（愛梅特賽爾克）x 光呆>>>強烈5.0劇透預警。<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>強烈5.0劇透預警。<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>強烈5.0劇透預警。<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>是對食罪化沒有後備方案的IF線，一切都是妄想，別捏我嗚嗚嗚嗚。





	【FF14】初代光

英雄會成為食罪靈。  
這是無用置疑的未來。  
只要他們按照計劃走下去，那麼這未來必定會成為事實。  
畢竟只是一群殘破的、不完整的廢物。

只是為什麼？

「太遺憾了……我真是……打心底對你失望了。」  
愛梅特賽爾克緩緩走到正散發著他最為討厭的「光」的英雄面前，仔細地看著他狼狽又奮力支撐著的樣子。  
他看見那抹以太的色彩在強烈的光中不斷掙紮，卻又不斷被侵蝕、破碎……像是他萬年前所看見的光景一般。  
「哼……雖然外表看上去還勉強保持著理智與人類的外觀，但實際上已經完全是個食罪靈了吧。不管你是怎麼想的，從今以後你只要存在，世界就會被光芒所籠罩。你或許會將身邊的人變為同類，也或許會因為渴求以太而襲擊無辜的人。人類會視你為敵，揭竿而起，更會因為無法匹敵你的強大而馬上陷入絕望！」  
就像是萬年前他們的同胞因為恐懼而帶來的自我毀滅。  
星球放棄了永生，大地陷入混亂，他們的恐惧因為他們最為驕傲的創造魔法而化為現實，為永生的人們帶來死亡的結局。  
「實在是……太可悲了。」  
不管是過去還是現在。  
「事到如今，那些所謂的同伴也變成了將與你廝殺的敵人。」  
就像是那時候他們喚來佐迪亞克平息災難後，與之反目並喚來海德琳的同伴們。  
愛梅特賽爾克默默地看著在掙紮著但又慢慢地衰弱下來的靈魂，猶如風中殘燭一般脆弱。  
但那始終不滅的燭火卻又跟千萬年前的那個人一般堅強。  
他討厭光芒，但並不討厭這樣的「光」。  
他倏地笑了起來。  
「要是你還殘留有一點理性，忍受不了這一切了，就來黑風海找我吧。至少我會送你最後一程。那是最為幽深，最為漆黑的海底……」  
屬於召喚出佐迪亞克的他們的黑暗世界。  
「再會了，怪物……」

X

在剛醒過來的時候，光已經感覺到自己的身體正逐漸地變得僵硬，而體內的光之力量一直在爆發邊緣遊走著——這已經是眾人與一直以靈魂狀況存在的阿爾博特出盡全力壓制的結果。  
不用再去詢問誰，光看向起居室的窗外——那是永恆被光所覆蓋的天空。  
他微微垂下頭看向自己本來因冒險而被曬成深色而現在漸淺的膚色，腦海中不禁想到以後這個世界的結局。  
——正如愛梅特賽爾克所言，他將會成為這個世界的終結者。  
從拯救者成為加害者，不過是短短一瞬而已。  
……  
他別無選擇。

從離開起居室開始，光在路上被無數熟悉或陌生的水晶都居民所搭話，內容無一不是為他的身體狀況所擔心。  
但越是被關心，光的眼底越是痛苦——明明是他害得他們將要終結，明明如今這種狀況都是他所造成的——疚歉的情緒壓在他的肩膀上，重得彷彿是那座導致一切的格魯格火山上的終戰宮殿。  
他只能加緊腳步走向牧場，把先前水晶公授意分配給他的阿馬羅領出來。  
這隻阿馬羅還沒來得及取任何名字，但在看到光的時候，牠便已經親近地撲騰著翅膀，用柔軟的羽毛輕輕地蹭了蹭在牠面前情緒低落的主人。  
牠喜歡他。  
這個溫柔又強大的主人。  
被羽毛蹭得心頭一軟，盤繞在心上的痛苦稍稍散去，光伸手輕輕撫摸著阿馬羅，擁抱過後便翻身坐上早已備好的鞍具，在一聲清鳴後驅使著阿馬羅飛向被光芒覆蓋的天邊。  
他沒有回頭看向那座圍繞著水晶塔建成的美麗都城。  
他知道在他不告而別後，民眾們必定會驚慌並去聯繫在諾弗蘭特各地遊走著的拂曉眾人，但是他必須這樣做。  
因為……要來不及了。  
光深呼吸了一口氣，勉強壓下體內的光的暴動與靈魂撕裂的痛楚，在阿馬羅擔憂的低鳴中輕輕拍了拍牠的頸側，並告知他們的目的地。  
——黑風海。  
在珂露西亞島外喜怒無常的漆黑深海。  
在看見那片墨色的大海後，光反而鬆了一口氣，他鬆開了一直緊抓著疆繩的僵硬雙手後，稍稍扯動已然變得僵硬的臉頰，露出一個狼狽的笑臉。  
「謝謝你。」他伸手再一次擁抱這隻勇敢又可愛的阿馬羅的修長脖頸，便從鞍具上側身滑落。  
逆著暴風落入漆黑的海浪之中，然後被吞沒。  
徒留不善快速升降的阿馬羅在充滿光芒的天空中久久悲鳴。

光芒最終還是落入了這片名為亞馬烏羅提的黑暗之地。

渾身冰涼又灼熱，光的力量宛如地獄最深處的烈火，冰涼刺骨卻又焚燒一切，逐漸破碎的靈魂在火焰中悲鳴。  
光覺得自己的肩胛也在刺痛，彷彿有什麼在掙紮著要長出來。  
身體上的、靈魂上的，雙重的痛楚令光落入這個一萬兩千年前的城市後，只能在寬闊的、熱鬧的寂靜的廣場上蜷縮起身體，無法再用力去尋找在這座幻影都市中的某一人。  
在眼前泛白的視野中，高大的人們身穿著統一的簡單黑袍，臉上亦同樣覆著統一制式的白色面具，看起來就像是夢中的夢魘一般。  
在這片寂靜之中，人群中突然站出來一個人。  
那個人與其他人的外貌打扮並無不同，但在劇痛中剩下的一點點理智卻能分辦出「他」是不同的。  
「他」在光的身前緩緩蹲了下來，在面具上的漆黑空洞中光恍惚能看見一點點的柔軟笑意。  
他能聽見這人發出了奇妙的音節，而他聽懂了。  
「他」說，歡迎回來。

X

這是他所創造的幻影都市，一切都是回憶中的樣貌。無論是人、事或物，都是跟最後那一天並無二樣。  
唯一不同的，只有在其中穿梭卻無人察覺的他而已。  
但是今天似乎有什麼不對。  
人群在騷動。  
細碎的低語在迥響。

天空之上落下了光芒，「他」回來了。  
他們如此低語著。

愛梅特賽爾克停下了漫無目的地遊走著的步伐，看向「光芒」落下的方向。  
那光芒照亮了籠罩在黑暗之中的亞馬烏羅提。  
那抹他沒來得及在世界毀滅的那一天緊握的靈魂色彩，終於回到應在的地方了。  
難得地挺直了疲憊的腰背，愛梅特賽爾克走向人群的方向，然後他在人群中央看見了那個被光芒徹底侵蝕同化的「人」。  
柔軟的雪白羽翼安靜地鋪在灰色的石磚地上，被簇擁在其中的是同樣雪白的、宛如大理石般的人型。  
這是英雄所化成的食罪靈，也是有著整個第一世界的光之力量的靈光衛。  
但是他並未失去原來屬於人類的形態，只是原來的色彩都褪去了，只剩下最初的純白。  
而在愛梅特賽爾克的眼中，世界中的光之以太在新的靈光衛誕生的一瞬間沉靜了下來，失去了一直以來猛烈的攻擊性，然後緩緩朝這座位於黑暗最深處的回憶之都湧來——湧向這個新生的帝王。

世界在短暫的白晝後，重新取回了他們的黑夜。  
而這座一萬兩千年前的都城在永恆的黑夜中，獲得了溫暖的朝陽。

在人類的身體中，無法承受全部的光之力量，但在脫離軀殼後反而可以控制了嗎？  
「哈、哈、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」愛梅特賽爾克不由得失笑起來，在一萬二千年後第一次真正打從心底笑了起來，「這算是什麼啊？又是一個玩笑嗎？」  
在過去依然存在的時候，他那溫柔又屈強的友人總是在另一個友人的慫恿之下向他惡作劇，雖然他不曾被作弄到，但在那一天後一切都已成不可再現的懷念過去。  
而現在……他又看見了，這小小的惡作劇。  
他緩步走向伏在地上的雪白身影，他看見那充滿光芒的以太下，那星星點點的熟悉色彩。  
彷彿是聽見逐漸靠近的腳步聲，那雪白的身影動了動，在白色的髮絲下露出了一張依然是人類臉孔卻是雪般白的膚色，連眼白都是黑色的眼珠靜靜地看著來人。  
通體漆黑的眼珠聽著可怕，但在懵懂清澈的神色中卻像是黑曜石般漂亮。  
像是那天在那偽造的天界般，愛梅特賽爾克再一次在這片光芒前緩緩蹲下，卻與那天嘲弄的話語不同，他露出了一個笑容。  
「歡迎回到亞馬烏羅提，我的名字是哈迪斯。」  
「…...哈…迪......斯……」  
嘶啞的聲音在奮力吐出音節，雖然難聽，但愛梅特賽爾克、不、哈迪斯卻沒有任何憤怒的意味，反而向那在說出名字後再次閉嘴不語的人伸出手。  
雪白的人影在遲疑片刻後，便伸出手搭上這個讓他感覺熟悉又陌生的人手中，讓他把自己從地上扶了起來，然後拖著沉重巨大的羽翼緩緩行走。  
在黑袍人漸漸散去的都城中，他們緩緩地走著。  
他們踏出一步一步、在這座升起了朝陽的回憶之城中，緩緩地走著。

Fin.  
Antidesma 20191028  
2959字


End file.
